The Resort
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: Naruto and friends are finally on a break from missions. With Sakura and Ino teasing Hinata about Naruto, she finally gains some confidence to speak to him, leaving a hot headed Sakura to feel...jealous? [M]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story already? Yes, it is. I had another story in mind. No more POV :P let's see how this is going to go.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

"You going to tell us or what?" The pink haired girl said as she adjusted her spot on the floor.

"Come on, don't be shy." The blond haired girl told her as she began to open the bag of popcorn, placing it into the microwave.

"She doesn't have to tell us guys, stop pressuring her." TenTen said as she made her to the bathroom.

"I-I can't." The indigo haired girl replied, blushing and staring in the opposite direction of the two girls.

"You're going to have to tell us Hinata, the guys will be here any minute." Sakura stated, getting up from her spot and going over to Ino.

Hinata blushed and remained quiet in her position.

Why did they want to know so bad?

The two girls were giggling at her friend.

"What are you too laughing at," TenTen came out of the bathroom to see Sakura and Ino giggling and laughing over by the microwave.

"You two aren't making Hinata uncomfortable are you?"

"Of course not," Ino said, taking the popcorn out the microwave and pouring it into a large bowl as Sakura put another bag into the microwave.

"Then, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, we just don't want to see Hinata faint when she sees Naruto." Sakura replied laughing.

"Yeah," Ino giggled.

"It'll be a shame for her to miss out on movie night. We would hate for this resort to be spoiled."

Hinata got up and ran into her room.

"Great," TenTen said, looking at the direction her friend ran into.

"You guys made her upset."

"She'll get over it TenTen sheesh, she's probably just nervous."

"How would you even know how Hinata feels Ino?" TenTen said, knocking on Hinata's door.

"Hinata, open up."

_Silence_.

TenTen sighed and went to sit on the couch.

"She'll come out, don't worry." Sakura assured her.

**Ding Dong**

"Looks like the guys are here,"

Sakura ran to the door and opened it.

"Sasuke !" She squealed as she jumped in his arms.

"Mind if we all get in Sakura." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"Get off me," Sasuke said.

Sakura got off of Sasuke and blushed.

"Come on in guys." Ino said.

"Wow, this place is awesome !"

"Don't get too excited dobe." Sasuke said going over to the couch.

Sakura followed and sat next to him.

"Whatever, where's everybody?"

"Well, TenTen was on the couch a second ago. I guess she went into her room." Ino replied.

"Where's our rooms?" Sai said.

"I'll show you our room Sasuke." Sakura jumped off the couch and grabbed Sasuke's hand, only to have him yank it back.

"I want my own room." He said.

Sakura tried not to look hurt and just nodded.

"Its this way Sasuke." She said in a low tone.

He sighed and walked with her.

"What about my room?" Naruto said.

"I think yours is next to Hinata's." Ino smirked.

"And where would that be?"

"Down that hall and on the left, her door has like a little scuff mark on it."

"Why does it have a scuff mark on it Ino?"

"The hell if I know Naruto, shit, stop asking questions you idiot !"

"How does me asking questions make me an idiot Ino?"

He scratched the back of his head as he looked at her.

She didn't reply, feeling a little bit defeated by that question.

He laughed and went to find his room.

"I really like this place Ino," Sai said closing his eyes and smiling.

She blushed and took the popcorn out the microwave.

"I do too, we finally get a break."

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Where would my room be, beautiful?" He asked as he approached her.

She giggled and smiled again, as she popped another bag into the microwave.

"I'll show you."

* * *

_"Down the hall and on the left,"_ He said to himself.

_"Did she say my door had a scuff mark on it, or someone else's did? Argh ! I don't remember !"_

He saw a door with a scuff mark and stood there looking at it and the door a few inches next to it.

_"Is this mine?"_

He went for the knob, but stopped, thinking about what Ino said.

He turned the knob and-

"AH ! NARUTO-KUN ?!"

"AH ! HINATA ?!"

Hinata, threw the covers over her body.

_Naked body._

"ARGH ! SORRY ABOUT THAT ! I THOUGHT THIS WAS MY ROOM !"

"Its okay," she said, her voice shaky and muffed from being under the covers.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked.

"What's going on here?"

Sakura froze as she saw Naruto in Hinata's room.

"NA-RU-TOOOOO !" She yelled, raising up her imaginary sleeves.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ?!"

"AH ! SAKURA WAIT ! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR !"

He quickly closed the door and stared at the angry Sakura before him.

"YOU'LL PAY YOU PERVERT !"

"Sakura, wait," a soft voice said.

Sakura, whose arms were around Naruto's neck, stopped when she saw Hinata.

"He didn't do anything." She said.

Sakura released her grip on Naruto and he ran to the living room.

"He didn't?" Sakura said.

"No, he didn't. He thought this was his room."

Sakura smirked.

"W-What?"

"Mhm, okay."

"I'm serious, it was a mistake."

"If you say so, but if he does anything to you, let me know."

"I'm sure nothing like that would happen."

Sakura nodded and slowly walked back to her room.

When she opened the door, Hinata saw a bare chested Sasuke on her bed.

Hinata yelped and closed her room door, going back under the covers.

_"Naruto-kun, saw me naked..."_ She said to herself.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, what's the matter with you?" TenTen said coming out of her room. She went over to the beeping microwave and took the popcorn out.

"Huh? Oh, hey TenTen. Nothing is wrong."

She poured the bag into the large bowl and went to the fridge and took out cans of soda.

"One thing I learned from Neji before he died Naruto," she started, causing Naruto to look up at her. She looked very sad saying Neji's name.

"Is that I can tell when people are lying."

She set the sodas on the counter as she took cups from the cupboards.

Naruto was speechless.

No one has really spoke up about Neji. It must've really took a toll on her.

She didn't say anything else. She just went to her room.

Naruto sat there.

Thinking about Neji, thinking about all the people that died that day.

But, the one person that he seemed to never get out of his thoughts.

Hinata.

He never got a chance to talk to her about her cousin, or how she felt.

He sighed as he got up and went over to the popcorn bowl.

_"I guess we won't be having movie night tonight." _

He grabbed the bowl as he went back over to the couch.

_"Don't mind if I do."_

He started to eat the popcorn and close his eyes.

"Ehem,"

He jumped and all the popcorn fell on the floor.

Everyone was standing there looking at him.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Don't _hey guys_ us Naruto, just what on earth do you think you're doing?" An angry Sakura said.

Naruto gulped as he got up.

"I was checking to see if the popcorn was fresh."

"You're such a dobe, everyone isn't even here yet." Sasuke said cooly.

"That popcorn was fresh, I had bought it today !" Ino yelled.

"Guys, please don't yell at him." A quiet voice said. No one heard it though.

"You are to go to the store and buy more ! You hear me !"

"Okay, okay Sakura !"

"Hurry up before I change my mind about movie night !" Ino yelled.

Naruto ran to his room, stepping on the popcorn that was on the floor, making Ino and Sakura even more angry.

"Gah ! Naruto you baka !"

"Guys, guys, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down TenTen! Do you have any idea how long it took to make all five bags !"

"I believe it only takes about two minutes and thirty seconds...ugly." Sai said with a smile and his eyes closed.

Sakura's head slowly turned, making a creaking noise as she looked at Sai.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Sakura." Ino grabbed her friend from trying to pummel Sai, who was still smiling.

"Okay, I'll be back !" Naruto yelled as he went out the door.

"Ten bucks says he doesn't come back." Sasuke said to no one in particular.

"Look, let's just put the movie in and just relax until Naruto comes back." TenTen told them.

They all agreed and sat down.

* * *

"Ugh, that idiot still isn't here yet, in a minute I'm going to play the movie." Sakura let out an annoyed sigh and places her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Just wait okay, he'll be here."

**Ding Dong**

"See, what'd I tell you?" Ino got up and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I met up with the other people." Naruto panted and set the popcorn on the counter.

"We don't need an explanation." Ino told him.

Lee, Temari, and Shikamaru stepped in.

"Well, its about time." Sakura said.

"What a drag."

"This is no time for dragging ! We finally get sent out on vacation and we are to enjoy it !" Lee stammered with tears in his eyes and his right fist up in the air.

Everyone let out a sigh and remained in their positions.

"Okay, is everyone ready already? I want to watch the movie."

"Calm down Sasuke, sheesh."

"Don't tell him to calm down Naruto, you're the one who screwed everything up, so go pop all five bags." Sakura told him.

He huffed and went over to the kitchen.

"I got it Naruto-kun, you go sit down."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata. She wasn't looking at him which was weird. She was looking at the ground.

"You sure?"

"Mmhm."

He smiled and went over to the couch and sat down.

* * *

When they played the movie while Hinata was popping the popcorn, he wasn't watching it. He was too busy watching her.

She poured the last bag of the popcorn and turned off the kitchen light, going over to the couch with the large bowl. She handed it to Sasuke, since he was in the middle.

Naruto noticed how she didn't sit down, she went over to the hall.

He got up without knowing it, and went to her.

"Hey, what's the deal?"

She turned around and blushed.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to watch the movie with us?" He put his hands behind his head and looked at her. It was hard to see her in the dark.

"I'm not a fan of horror movies, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Huh? You didn't upset me."

She didn't speak.

He was starting to think that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Hinata, what if you sit next to me, would you feel less scared?" He couldn't believe he said the words. But, he couldn't have his friend feel left out from watching a movie.

She blushed, not that he knew she did.

Before she could answer, Naruto grabbed her hand and went to the rest of their friends.

The spots on the couch were taken, so he guided her on the floor.

She thought that he would set her next to him, but he sat her in between his legs.

Blood was rising in her face, and she tried hard not to think about his body pressed on her back, and his scent, and his light breathing.

It was too much for her to take in.

"You alright?" He whispered in her ear.

Did he have any idea what he was doing to her?

That whisper made her gasp and jump at the same time.

He laughed and told her that that part in the movie wasn't even that scary and that she was weird.

But, little did he know that she wasn't focusing on the movie, she was focused on him.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Gomen Naruto-kun," she whispered to him.

"No need to apologize Hinata, we are all weird in our own special way."

"N-No, I am a little tired." She lied.

She knew she wanted to stay in between his legs, but she couldn't, knowing he was only doing that to keep her from being scared, rather than to keep her close to love her.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He whispered back as he got up and grabbed her hand.

They were at her door and she opened it.

"Arigatō, Naruto-kun." She said as she turned on her light to look at him.

"No problem Hinata, if you need anything, just know my room is right next to yours."

She nodded and went to close her door only to be stopped by a foot.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Hinata, tomorrow morning, can you wake me up? I would hate to miss breakfast." He smiled at her.

She blush and nodded her head.

"Thanks Hinata!" He grabbed her and hugged her. Sending her over the edge.

As he released her, he waved at her as he went back to the living room.

She felt as if she was dreaming right now.

_"He hugged me..."_

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

A/N: How was that? Good? Doesn't matter, please review hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, shit happens ya know? Well, enjoy this new chapter. Thanks !

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

It was hard for Hinata to sleep-knowing that Naruto was so close to her yesterday. She was so tired, that she had forgotten all about waking him up.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE, GET UP !"

That just made things more worse for her. Why did Sakura have to be so damn loud in the morning? She simply could've knocked on everyone's door and asked them to wake up. But, of course, she always had to do extra.

Hinata fought hard to get up. She was exhausted after not getting much sleep at all last night. She's usually the one to get up before anyone else and prepare the meals and such. Just like that time she always got up to train herself at night, and Naruto had seen her naked dancing in the waterfall. She blushed at that thought and forced herself to get up.

"Geez, do you always have to be so loud Sakura?" Naruto was scratching the small of his back with his left as he used his right to cover his yawn. He also seemed to be as sleepy as Hinata. Probably even the rest of them as well.

"Yes, I do. The others will be here soon and I don't want them to be ringing the bell and our lazy asses will still be in bed." Everyone pretty much just mumbled and nodded their heads.

"What will we be doing today anyway?" Ino asked. She was rubbing her eyes and was embraced in the arms of Sai as they were on the couch. Sai was pretty much the only one who didn't look sleepy.

"We won't be doing anything until the others arrive, but for now the only thing we'll be doing is getting situated and wait." Sakura started to take out supplies that were used for cleaning and everyone huffed.

"Its too early for that, can we just go back to sleep?" TenTen practically begged as she was redoing her buns.

"What's a vacation when all we do is sleep? What fun is that?"

"Lee's right," Shikamaru said.

"Although it might seem a bit of a drag, we should finally listen to Sakura for once."

She started to argue, only to keep her mouth shut. When they began to start cleaning, Sakura and Ino would occasionally bump Hinata and point to Naruto as he would bend down to pick up any big pieces that were on the ground so that Lee could vacuum. The constant teasing from these two girls would cause Hinata to blush and almost feel light headed.

"Stop it you guys," she would whisper to them.

"No way! I'm going to continue to torture you until you make a move." Sakura said and Ino just nodded.

"The girl is never supposed to make the first move, leave her alone." TenTen would chime in to defend Hinata.

"She has before."

"That was a long time ago, let it go Sakura."

When everything was spic and span, Hinata agreed to make breakfast for them.

"Make Naruto's breakfast better so he'll compliment your culinary skills," Ino winked at Hinata, but she just ignored her.

When the others had finally arrived, they would say how lucky they were to not miss out on Hinata's cooking.

"What's so great about her cooking?" Naruto asked.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked him with a shocked expression on his face. Naruto really didn't understand what was so good about a person cooking.

"Yes, I'm serious I mean, its just cooking, everyone can cook, right?"

"No, Naruto, Hinata's cooking is no ordinary cooking. Her cooking is like it came straight from a five star restaurant."

"Mhm, we'll just see about that."

Hinata wiped the sweat that was on her forehead as she placed the last piece of strawberry on top of the pancake. Everyone stared in both amazement and anticipation as she cleaned any residue that was on the white plate.

Kiba smirked and quietly said to Naruto, "Now, what do you have to say?"

Naruto couldn't believe it. He's never seen someone work so hard to cook, and he's never seen pancakes so fluffy and round like that.

"Well, it looks beautiful, but I bet it doesn't taste as good as it looks." But he knew that he was bluffing. If it looks good; then it must taste good.

Everyone gathered at the long wooden table as each plate was set in front of them. Perfectly round pancakes with a topping of whipped cream and freshly cut strawberries with a side of perfectly cooked eggs and bacon.

Naruto was almost afraid to even eat it as he watched as everyone took a bite, no, bites of their pancakes. He watched as their facial expressions would show signs of goodness and satisfaction. Hell, he was shocked to see Sasuke's face show the exact same thing.

As she sat down next to Sakura and began to eat hers, all hope was lost as her face showed the same thing. He's never seen Hinata make a face like that. She almost looked...beautiful. He shook himself from his thoughts as he stared at his plate. This couldn't be real. But, oh it was. Taking his fork and his knife, he copied what everyone else did as he cut his pancake into a triangle and dipped it in the warm syrup. Not to mention him jabbing his pancake covered fork with a strawberry. He's never had pancakes before, nor did he ever eat fruit. He took a deep breath before placing the pancake and strawberry into his mouth.

As he began to chew, his pupils dilated as he felt the softness of the pancake and the hardness and sweetness of the strawberry combined in his mouth. At first he didn't know where he was and didn't realize that his eyes were even closed. When he finally opened them, he looked down at his plate to see that his breakfast was gone, and once he looked up, everyone was holding their hearts and looking at him with fear.

"What?" He said with his mouth full.

"For a second there, we thought you were going to choke," Kiba said.

Did he really devour his breakfast that fast? Yes he did.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him before getting up and going over to him. All he could do was stare. Hinata had really surprised him by her cooking and he was getting more interested in knowing what else she could do. He once again shook himself out of his thoughts and spoke. "Yeah I'm fine, your cooking is amazing Hinata, you'll make one hell of a wife,"

She was taken aback by his words. He said that before and even though she had blushed and smiled back then, she didn't even say anything to him about that.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I'm glad you liked it,"

He did his signature smile and got up. He needed to wash his face with cold water. He had no idea what was going on.

Setting the dishes into the sink, Sakura came over to Hinata to help her. "The cook is never supposed to wash the dishes." She told her. "I'm used to it," Hinata said, waving it off.

"Seems like that's not the only thing you're used to," Sakura said as she smirked at Hinata. She gave Sakura a quizzical look. For the first time, she had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"How you strode over to Naruto and asked if he was okay, you didn't blush not once, even when he said you'll make one hell of a wife,"

Hinata looked at Sakura. She didn't blush not once. She had no idea why she didn't blush. She felt more confident for some strange reason. Maybe all this teasing that her and Ino were doing to her, boosted her confidence level. Maybe this is what she needs-a little teasing so she'll feel confident and have strength to talk to him more.

Sakura caught a glimpse of Hinata smiling and smiled herself. She loved just how much teasing Hinata can do for her, and she wasn't going to stop either. She'll do whatever she could so Hinata can get the man she deserves. Even if she had to take risks. Risks that would involve her to tease Naruto as well. Or at least get Kiba to do it for her since him and Hinata were close. Yes, that's what she'll do. Maybe Naruto wouldn't be so dense after all.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

A/N: Stay tuned for more of this story ! Hope you like them ! Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter. Finally right? This chapter may not be all that good so bear with me for something bad happened and I'm emotional at the moment. I'll try to be as happy as possible writing this.

P.S. I'm going to start writing my series to NaruHina Story- That Girl, so keep a look out for that. Let's begin.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

"Alright, everything seems to be in order," Sakura thought out loud as she began to check every single room to see if everyone did what she told them. Luckily, they did.

"Good, can we please go and have fun now?" Ino loved her friend, but sometimes she could be such a clean freak. She was so bored and wanted to have fun already. This resort is only for two weeks and all she was doing was taking orders from her friend, and cleaning up dirt that was barely even there.

"Just give me a minute I have to check in with everyone. Naruto you're up first." Sakura smirked as she looked at Naruto. His head came up as soon as he heard the sound of his name. He had no idea why Sakura was acting so strange.

"Huh, why me?" He asked.

"Because I said so. Kiba, you'll be next." Kiba nodded and proceeded to look at the TV.

"I don't have to listen to you," he wasn't trying to sound harsh, but he felt as if he was right for once.

"Oh, shut up and follow me you blockhead." He hesitantly followed Sakura into the family room and carefully watched her. He had to make sure she wasn't up to anything.

"Okay, Naruto how do you feel?" Sakura asked him with a smirk as she sat down on the sofa.

His brow raised as he looked at her. He had absolutely no idea why Sakura was acting like this.

"Um, fine. But whatever you're up to Sakura, I'm pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't like this,"

She quietly laughed and got up; going over to him as she looked him in the eyes.

"Naruto, I'm just checking up on you. And please, you're not my type and you know that."

He let out a relieved sigh and stepped back. She was a little bit too close.

"I don't need a check up, I'm not sick,"

"No, you're not, and I'm not checking up on you because of that," she had stepped closer to him again and looked him in his eyes.

He began to sweat and feel light headed. Just what exactly is she up to?

"Then what exactly are you checking up on me about, Sakura?" His voice was dry as he spoke. Sakura was just way too close to him and his heart was racing fast. She smiled, but she didn't lean in close like he thought she was.

"I'm checking up on you about Hinata. How do you feel about her...Naruto?"

What? Don't tell me that Sakura was jealous of Hinata? No that can't be, he didn't show any hints of liking Hinata, so why is Sakura asking him about how he felt about her?

His heart began to start racing again and he felt sweat dripping from his brow.

_Got'cha, _ she thought.

He had no idea why Sakura was smiling so hard. Why was she asking him about Hinata? Why was she acting strange?

"I don't feel anything about her, why do you ask?" It was hard for him to get the words out.

"Okay, then you may leave. Please let Kiba know I'm ready for him." She backed away from him; not looking at him as she went to sit on the sofa.

He stared at her for a while as he left out the family room. When everyone seemed to be into what they were doing, he grabbed Kiba; pulling him to the side.

"What's the deal man?" Kiba asked raising his brow at his blond friend.

"Sakura wants you,"

Kiba's eyes grew big as a smile began to form on his face.

"I knew she always wanted me, who could resist such a sexy guy like me?"

Naruto gave Kiba a skeptical look as he reminisced about what he said. Slapping the top of his forehead, he mentally cursed at himself for using bad choice of words.

"No you idiot, I'm saying she wants you as in to check in with you,"

Kiba who was steady licking his fingers and rubbing them across his eyebrows to make himself look more 'sexy', stopped and looked at Naruto. His smile left his face as he straightened his pose and cleared his throat.

"I-I knew that, I was just joking around." He lied. Naruto knew he was lying but he didn't have time. He just pretended that he knew he was joking and told him to see what Sakura wanted so that he could know. Kiba just nodded and went into the family room.

He needed to know what exactly Sakura was up to, even if he had to take risks. Risks that involved him using Kiba to see what she was up to. As he was formulating his plan, he walked back to the kitchen where he spotted a very red Hinata as Ino was talking to her. He had no idea what Ino was up to nor did he have any idea what Sakura was up to. He was starting to think that somehow, these two were probably working together.

* * *

"You wanted me Sakura?" Kiba knocked on the door as he stepped inside. He was hoping to see a very naked Sakura laying on the couch, but she was just sitting there examining her nails.

She stopped looking at her nails and looked up.

"Yes, what took you so long?" She asked as she got up to go over to him. He looked as if he was a little disappointed. She didn't bother asking him what was wrong, she needed to continue with her plan. She knew Ino was probably torturing the poor girl, but they had to do this.

"Sorry, Naruto can be a little stupid." He said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, and that is why I needed to check in on you."

He was looking quite confused and was looking at her. He had no idea why she was looking at him so evilly.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"What I mean is, Naruto is an idiot," She started pacing back and forth as she continued.

"That is why I need your help Kiba,"

"So you're saying you want Naruto to be less than an idiot?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." He went over to her, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from pacing.

"Please, you're giving me headache by doing that. And I don't think that that will ever happen."

She didn't want to waste any more time so she ignored his comment and spoke again.

"Kiba, what I'm saying is that, Hinata loves Naruto, am I correct?"

He wasn't sure where she was going with this or why, but he wanted to find out.

"Go on," he insisted.

"Well, everyone knows that but Naruto. What I need from you is to tease him about her so that he can feel the same way she feels."

"So, you're telling me to tease my buddy Naruto into liking Hinata?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Her smiled deepened to the point where she almost looked like the Grinch and he almost puked.

"That has to be the most dumbest idea I've ever heard," he said. Her smile faded as her face showed no emotion.

"But, I think I can handle that."

Her eyes squinted as she smiled with teeth. He really had to get out of this room before Sakura completely looses her mind.

"I knew you wouldn't back down, you know as well as I do, that you want them to be together."

"Yeah I do, but I think that Naruto should-"

"No buts, whatever you're going to say, save it for the cats; dog."

He felt offended by that but he let it go. He wanted to tell her that Naruto should at least figure it out on his own. It shouldn't be forced. But, he knew that Sakura wouldn't listen to reason, she always wanted things to go her way.

When they both left the family room and went into the kitchen, everyone was dressed up and ready to go.

"Where are you all going?" Sakura asked. This is not what she thought was going to happen.

"We were bored just sitting here, we're on our way to the Game Room." Shikamaru said as he grabbed Temari.

"You all can't just leave, Kiba and I aren't even ready yet."

"I am ready," Looking over to her side, was an all dressed up Kiba wearing sunglasses.

"How did you-" She couldn't finish because he was already heading out the door.

"I'll go with you girl," Ino appeared out of Hinata's room all dressed up as well.

"Thanks, but why were you in Hinata's room?"

"Well, let's just say she_overheated" _Ino was looking a bit guilty as she said the words. She teased Hinata that she reached her limit of blushing and fainted.

Sakura face palmed and rubbed her temples.

"Well, we can't just leave her by herself, what if she wakes up and sees that no one is here?"

"You won't have to worry about that," Ino said.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because if Hinata wakes up, she'll wake up to see Naruto right next to her. So she won't be alone." Ino winked at Sakura whose saddened face turned into an overly happy one.

"Ino, you little devil!" The two girls silently laughed as they made there way over to the door.

"What do you think will happen? Do you think she'll faint again? Kami, I hope that doesn't happen!"

"Sakura, relax," Ino put her hands on Sakura's shoulders as she looked at her.

"I bet the only person that would be fainting is Naruto."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, let's just say I had a little talk with him as well."

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

A/N: What do you guys think Ino had a talk with Naruto about? You'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter because even I don't know, I just said whatever came out of my head. I'll come up with something I'm sure of it. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Most of you don't read these but I'm going to say this anyway- I'm not like most fanfic authors. My stories might not be long as you all want them to, but it all depends on how much I have in my head. Also by my mood. I'll try hard to make them longer, but to me, the more I keep going, the more my story might not make sense or get stupid. Enough of that, let's start.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

"You had a talk with blockhead?" Sakura was shocked, she didn't think that Ino would go that far into talking to Naruto.

"Yeah, but let's go before he finds out we left," Ino whispered pushing Sakura out of the door.

"What? You mean to tell me he doesn't know?" She didn't want to leave without at least telling him that they were going to meet up with the others at the Game Room.

"No, so let's go!" Sakura thought for a moment before she closed the door and began walking with Ino. For some reason, she felt guilt and had a bad feeling. Naruto wasn't really that smart, but she prayed that this one time, wouldn't be bad.

* * *

Naruto was staring at the sleeping girl. He's been here for almost an hour. With Ino leaving him by himself, he didn't expect her to even speak to him. Hinata began to stir in her sleep. He wondered what she was even dreaming about.

"Is she going to be okay, Ino?" Naruto was really worried. Hinata almost fainted a little too much and he had no idea what triggered her.

"Yeah, yeah she'll be fine." She smiled at him. But it wasn't a warm smile. It was more of an evil one.

He didn't ask why. He figured that she was just crazy like Sakura. They were acting very strange.

"So, Naruto," Ino started as she wiped the sweat off of Hinata's forehead.

"How does Hinata make you feel?"

_Not this again._ He thought.

"Look, I have no idea what you and Sakura are up to, but I'm not falling for it." He was serious, but she didn't get intimidated by his glare. She smiled warmly this time and she looked at him.

"Its just a question."

"Yeah, but Sakura asked me the same question... Sort of."

"What was your answer?"

He started to sweat again and he wasn't looking at her.

"Why does that matter?" He didn't want to answer that. He wasn't sure how he felt about Hinata.

"Because she feels something towards you, Naruto."

His surprised look made her smile and she sat down, feeling accomplished. Maybe she went a little overboard with the plan. She wasn't supposed to say anything about how Hinata felt.

"She does?" He couldn't believe it. Hinata didn't show any hints of liking him did she? He was confused, happy, and upset all at the same time. It was very overwhelming.

"Perhaps I said too much, if you'll excuse me," she quickly got up and went over to the door, only to be stopped by a grip on her arm.

She gasped and looked at him.

"What?"

"You said she feels something towards me," he softly spoke. He didn't want to wake Hinata.

He would hate for her to hear this.

"Okay, and?" She was getting annoyed. She just wanted to get out of this room.

"What exactly does she feel towards me Ino?"

She yanked her arm from his grasp and straightened up. Clearing her throat as she looked at him, she said, "Like you said Naruto, why does it matter?" She winked as she left the room and heard Sakura ask where they were going.

* * *

Great, now I'll be stuck here with Hinata as well as Ino and Sakura. He thought. Although he wouldn't mind having Hinata's presence here, he just couldn't take the constant asking of questions from those two girls. They were trouble and he had no idea why.

Sighing he went to sit down at a nearby chair that was in front of Hinata.

He desperately wanted to know what hinata felt. Did she hate him? No she didn't act like Ino and Sakura, but considering that Hinata fainted almost always whenever he was around made him think so.

He watched her carefully. He never actually paid any close attention to her, so he figured now might be the chance to. She was definitely dreaming about something because she would catch her smile. Her smile would absentmindedly cause him to smile.

He heard a door close and got up. He could've sworn the others already left, so he went to go check it out.

"Ino, Sakura?" He called out. They wouldn't have left without notifying him would they? "Haha, very funny guys, but what am I supposed do do when Hinata wakes up?"

He didn't get a reply so he just looked around.

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she slowly arose from her bed.

"What happened?" She said to herself. She noticed a chair in front of her bed and gasped.

"Was someone here?" As she stood up, she felt a little wobbly as she went over to the door.

She tried to remember what had happened to her that caused her to faint.

"Now, I remember, I saw Naruto-kun and I," she blushed as she remembered what had happened. Naruto came over to her to see if she was okay. She was so red in the face from Ino teasing her about Naruto, and once he came over, she just blacked out when he had rubbed her arm.

She felt so silly to even faint over that little rub of skin on skin from him. She rubbed her temples and opened her door.

Making her way to the kitchen area, she noticed how quiet it was. She went to the living room and no one was there. She decided to knock on everyone's door.

Those bastards. Naruto thought as he stood in his room. How dare they leave me here? He was angry. They just up and left him here with an unconscious girl to tend to by himself.

He was pacing back and forth when he heard a knock on his door. Yeah they better had came back.

Opening his door with force, he didn't even hear the surprised gasp as he yelled. "DAMMIT YOU GUYS! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE TO HINATA!"

"Naruto-kun.."

His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Hinata? Dammit, sorry for yelling at you, I thought Sakura and Ino were the ones knocking heh,"

He scratched the back of his head as he blushed.

"Its okay, I didn't know that everyone had left, I thought I was here by myself." Catching his blush, she did a small smile as she looked at him. She actually looked directly at him and she wasn't nervous.

Naruto on the other hand, was. He found her to be...cute. Why did all of a sudden Hinata put an affect on him? He looked at her back but, it was hard to when this urge to come closer to her was trying to take over his body.

"Naruto-kun?" She caught how he had gotten closer to her and caught the small blush that was planted on his cheeks. Caught how his eyes were half closed. She wasn't sure what was happening and wasn't sure if she was still dreaming right now, but she sure didn't want to wake up from this dream.

"Hinata," his voice was in a whisper and he found himself place his right hand on her left cheek. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but something told him it was the right thing to do.

"Hinata, how do you feel towards me?" He was really close this time. His lips just inches away from hers. Eyes widened with surprise, she watched him. This couldn't be happening; could it? She didn't care.

"Depends on how you feel about me Naruto-kun. The feeling I feel for you haven't changed."

He pulled back, just enough to look into her eyes. "What do you mean? You've had feelings for me?" He was hurt. Knowing that Hinata had feeling for him and probably didn't have them now sort of hurt him.

He didn't know why he felt something towards her. There was something about her. He knew she was perfect because he'd seen her naked. On accident of course. But, he wouldn't mind to see her like that on purpose.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he stared at Hinata who was staring at him back.

"Naruto-kun, the feelings I have for you will remain the same. The feelings I have for you is..." She hesitated as she stared at the ground this time. He took her chin in her s fingers, making her look at him.

"Don't you dare look away from me Hinata, tell me what you feel, I'm sure it'll be mutual." The gasp that escaped her lips made him smile.

"Tell me, Hinata."

She nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Look at me Hinata." Her eyes looked up into his and her lips trembled. She was nervous to tell him what she felt. But, she knew it was now or never.

"Maybe this will make you say it," he leaned forward with his finger still on her chin and kissed her trembling lips. The kiss was soft, sweet, and...tasty. He hasn't felt so completed in his life. Kissing Hinata, he felt something fill his heart, his soul.

When she kissed back, the feeling in his heart doubled. Up, down, up down, with their lips as he slipped his hot tongue into her mouth. When she moaned they both pulled back. Naruto, putting his hand on his lips while Hinata covered her mouth, both were in shock by her response.

"I'm sorry..I" she was stopped when he placed his finger on her swollen lips.

"Its okay, don't be embarrassed. I liked it."

Looking at him, she felt lost in his cerulean blur eyes. She nodded and he leaned his head down once more and caught her swollen lips with his.

"Whoa!" Came a voice from the door. Naruto and Hinata quickly released from their kiss that made a noise and blushed.

"Didn't mean to intrude,"

"Just leave Kiba," Naruto's blush deepened as he stood there holding Hinata who buried her face into his chest.

Kiba gave Naruto a thumbs up and left out the room. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Hinata by her waist.

"Its okay, he's gone. Fucking bastard should've knocked."

"Maybe he did but we didn't hear it,"

"No excuses Hinata, but I would still like to know your answer about how you feel about me."

She had forgotten all about that. She saw his smile and felt confident.

"Naruto, the feelings I have for you is..."

"What is it Hinata?"

"The feelings I have for you Naruto-kun is love.. I love you Naruto-kun,"

She was staring deep into his eyes. His expression was of both shock and love.

"Hinata, you-I,"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, I don't know what this feeling I have for you,"

She looked hurt. They shared a passionate kiss together and she started to believe he did that so she could confess her feelings.

"Its a weird feeling. I felt so bubbly and complete when we kissed. I'm not sure if that is was love feels like but, I would love to continue to feel that way with you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he trying to tell her that he loved the way she made him feel or that he loved her as well?

"What are you trying to say Naruto-kun?"

He took a deep breath and stared at her.

"Hinata, I want to be with you. Now and forever, until the day I die. Is that too much for me to say?"

Tears escaped her eyes hearing his confession. This cannot be a dream.

"No, no it isn't!" She half cried, half yelled as she jumped in his arms. He didn't expect that, but he gave in, gripping her tight in his arms.

"I want to hear you say it Naruto-kun," she whispered in his ear.

"Say what?"

"Say you love me."

"I have no problem sating that I love you Hinata, ever since I seen you naked and to eating your delicious breakfast, I knew that some how it was connected. You're just sweet and delicious and you'll make one hell of a wife,"

"Say it,"

He chuckled before he lifted her off him so he could stare at her.

"Hinata,"

"Naruto-kun"

"I love you."

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips. They stayed there for a while before departing.

"Thank you Hinata."

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you."

"I'm thanking you for loving me."

"I thank you for loving me, too."

The two kissed again and while things were getting heated, they departed for air.

"We should probably go out there before they might think we were doing something." Naruto grabbed her hand went over to the door.

"But, we were doing something." She admitted quietly.

He blushed and led her out the door.

"They might think we were doing something else, other than kissing."

She blushed a deep crimson of red as she smiled.

"Don't tell me you-" he couldn't finish because Hinata clamped her hands over his mouth.

"Please don't say it Naruto-kun, I'll get embarrassed."

He smiled when she released her hands from his mouth.

"Naughty, naughty Hinata. I won't say anything."

She grabbed his hand and they went to the living room.

"Its about time, we thought maybe you guys died in there." Sakura said playing with the prizes they won at the Game Room.

Ignoring her statement he said, "I see you all had fun,"

"Yeah, we did, you should've been there," Ino squealed.

He told himself not to protest.

"So, what did you too do today?"

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed as they went over to the couch.

"Nothing that concerns you,"

"No need to be fiesty its just a question,"

"And I have a right tinnot answer your question Sakura,"

She wanted to argue, but she knew he had a point. She had another plan formulating in her head. A plan to get hinata to confess what exactly went on in Naruto's room. She smiled and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked.

"Come with me, I need to talk to you."

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

A/N: What would the conversation with Ino and Sakura be? Could it be that Sakura is jealous? Hm, you'll just have to stay tuned for more. Hope this was liner and good for you all. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enough with notes! I just want to thank all of you for the positive reviews and such! Enjoy!

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked. Sakura had asked Ino to come into her room to talk to her privately. Ino was actually worried.

"Naruto, that's what's wrong," she wanted Naruto to know about how Hinata felt, but the fact that they were in his room that long, made her angry. She didn't want him to go that far.

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

"I think he had sex with Hinata,"

"Nani?! Why do you think that?" Ino was in complete shock. How could Sakura even think such a thing?

"Because they were in his room for almost an hour! I didn't think it was going to go that far."

"Now, now Sakura, you can't just jump to conclusions, maybe she was still unconscious." But Ino was starting to have the same suspicions. Could it be that Naruto and Hinata had intercourse? The thought made her stomach ball up.

"Maybe you're right," She knew she was lying to herself. She had to come up with another plan. She didn't want it to come to this.

"You're not jealous are you? So what if they did it or not, right?" Ino was starting to believe that maybe Sakura was jealous that Hinata could've gotten 'some'.

Sakura gave Ino a stern look as she spoke, "Why would I be jealous? I just don't want Hinata to be hurt." Why would she be jealous? She had Sasuke. Although they didn't have sex, she wouldn't want Naruto and Hinata to have sex when they are just starting to get to know each other.

"Mhm, whatever, is that all boss?" Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino and just left out the room. Walking into the family room, they saw how Naruto was holding Hinata close and her head was on his chest as she ran her fingers on it. _I've got to get to the bottom of this, I'm almost positive they've had sex._ She tried to brush it off but, the more she looked at them, the more she grew angry. _Naruto I swear if you hurt her-_ she was cut off from her thoughts when a hand waved in front of her face.

"Earth to Sakura,"

"Sorry Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I can see something is wrong with you, want to talk about it?"

She wasn't sure. Would he even understand? Why does he care? She shook her head as she said, "I'm fine, just bored,"

"Well, why didn't you say so? Follow me," he took her hand and at first, she was hesitant. As she stood she followed him to his room. (It's not what you think)

"Wonder what they are doing, right Hinata?" Naruto gripped her waist and loved the little jump she made followed by a yelp.

"That tickled Naruto-kun,"

"I figured as much hime,"

"Can you guys be lovey dovey somewhere else? It's giving me a headache." Shikamaru said.

"Fine, c'mon Hinata, let's go to the Game Room!"

"OK,"

"Can I come!" Ino squealed as she stood up.

Naruto looked questioning at her for a while as he put on his shoes

"Uh, I guess you can,"

"I'll come too!" Lee half yelled.

"Um, sure bushy brow?"

"We should all go!" Kiba yelled.

"I guess so, but why are you all yelling?"

"Why are you so surprised, you yell almost all the time," Shikamaru yawned.

"I dunno, just that, it's annoying for you all to yell like that, if you have something to say, you don't have to yell it out loud."

It was quiet for a few minutes and everyone pretty much just stared at him. Could it be that being with Hinata put him at ease? He seemed more...mature.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" He zipped up Hinata's jacket as he took her hand.

"Did you really just say what I think you just said?" Kiba was as shocked as everyone else.

"What'd I say?"

"Nothing, just ignore Kiba, we should get going," When Naruto and Hinata turned around to leave out of the door, Ino punched Kiba on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for even asking what he said!"

"That makes no sense!"

* * *

"This is the Game Room?" It was huge filled with all types of games, from pool to throwing darts and laser tag. It was almost like heaven.

"Yeah, the only place that doesn't seem to be much of a drag,"

"Wow! C'mon Hinata let's play laser tag!"

"Okay, we should go against each other."

"What? No way! We're a team!"

"We'll join you two so you both can be a team sheesh," Shikamaru honestly didn't want to play laser tag but, he actually liked seeing Naruto like this.

Team one, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru Vs Ino, Kiba, and Sai. Lee said he'd rather play air hockey with Shino and departed.

"Dammit baka you made me get shot!" Ino was getting frustrated. Even though they explained to her about how to play, it was just way too dark and she hated when she wouldn't know which team she was on.

"Don't blame me cause you suck!" Kiba thought he was the master at this game. "You're causing us to lose!"

"Shut up!"

"Less arguing more shooting," Sai said with no emotion.

10 seconds remaining and it was barely tied. Team one was in the lead.

"10 seconds left you losers!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

_I didn't even get not one shot!_ Ino thought.

She turned around and shot at almost everything but a person.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GAME OVER TEAM ONE WINS**

"YEEEAAAH! WE WON, WE WON!" Naruto lifted Hinata and spinned her around and started kissing her.

"Whatever, no need to brag about it baka,"

Setting her down they left the dark room.

"Let's check the scores."

Kiba-26

Ino-0

Sai-9

Shikamaru-20

Naruto-48

Hinata-63

"Damn girl," Naruto said as he looked at Hinata. "Who knew you would be good with guns?"

She giggled and buried her head into his chest in embarrassment.

"Dammit, I thought I would be the top score," Kiba pouted.

"Can we do something else that I would be good at?" Ino hated seeing how she didn't at least get a score of one. She wanted to prove she wasn't useless at games.

"What you want to play? I doubt you're good at anything."

"Hinata, please get your man before I knock his teeth out,"

Hinata laughed and playfully punched Naruto on the arm. He winced and fell to the floor.

"Damn Hinata, you're so strong! I think my arm is going to fall off!"

"You're so over dramatic,"

"I think its kind of cute, Ino," Sai said with closed eyes.

She turned to look at him. "What did you say?"

Smiling he repeated, "I think its kind of cute, Ino."

Before anyone could close their eyes, Sai was punched in the face and sent flying over to the next room.

"Ino!"

"I'm sorry, he made me mad!"

"He was just stating an opinion Ino, jeez, it was kind of cute to see Hinata punch Naruto softly." Shikamaru replied.

She froze and felt guilty. She thought Sai was saying it was cute to see Naruto be over dramatic. She had no idea he was talking about Hinata.

Running she yelled, "HOLD ON SAI! I'M COMING!"

"What a drag."

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't know what else to say! Plus, I'm terribly ill. Hopefully I'll get better! Review and tell me if you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
